Hide Myself
by QoW
Summary: Tobias has been a street kid for a number of years, a violent gang beating one night call him to the attention of the turtles. When the four terrapins decide to help the human get back on his feet, one turtle quickly discovers a secret about the male.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide Myself**

By: Queen of Whatever 

_Authors Note: Story takes place sometime after the third movie. So the turtles are living in the large abandoned subway station with train cars as their rooms._

* * *

They were nothing but blurry images at first, as my vision slowly came back into focus. I thought that perhaps I might have been seeing things; after all, they looked like squat body builders. Each one built differently, but at the same time, alike. Large and bulky. But eventually, I came to see the difference in my mind's perception and the reality I was being forced to bear witness to. I couldn't believe it, but yet, what other option did I have to go off of? I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I mean, it's not like I hit my head _that_ hard, I wasn't on any medication or drugs that I was aware of. 

Liquor hadn't touched my lips for many weeks, so I was left again with the stark reality that I was seeing the truth. Four large, bipedal turtles; one of them attempted to touch me, I surmise to help me to my feet. I couldn't suppress the shrill scream that erupted from my mouth as he came closer. I've never been a fan of anything reptilian or amphibian, always figured it'd be slimy and creepy. Scrambling back, I hit the back wall of where ever I was.

Upon inspection with my finger tips, I discovered it to be a brick wall. My vision was still distorted; I must have lost one of my contact lenses. Closing my left eye, things came into focus a lot better, although I felt shorted with the inability to fully take in my surroundings. 

_Cinderella loses her slipper, I lose my contact…oh yea, I'm so a damsel in distress…now where is my _human_ knight in shining armor? _I crowed silently, looking around frantically for an escape route.

It took me a few extra seconds to realize I was being spoken too, even longer before I figured out that I knew the language.

English never was a strong point in school for me. I always preferred butchering it to suit my tastes. But then again, I always hated school.

"Please calm down; we're not going to hurt you."

Why, oh why do they always use that phrase in horror movies right before they _do_ hurt you?

"Uh huh…" Was my eloquent reply.

"I mean it, please, just take a seat, you've hurt your head in the fight. I'd like my brother to take a look at that if you don't mind."

I raised a hand to the side of my head, where there was a matting of my hair with something sticky. Pulling my hand away, I saw the finger tips coated with a dark slick something I assumed was blood. This did little to sate my fears.

"How did I get here?" I couldn't quite remember. All I recalled was being jumped, a plethora of bigoted shouts and then a lot of pain. Yea, I remember the pain. Which explains what is most likely, a really bad hair day. 

I groaned.

"Listen, just calm down, and please let my brother Donatello have a look at that? He really does know what he's doing." 

I eyed the one with a blue mask on wearily, when a thought struck me. What was I afraid they'd do? Dissect me? I think they'd be more worried of me wanting to do that. Eat me? Okay, that one was plausible… But, I'm sure we'd notice if people started going missing. Wouldn't we?

New York. Right, people come here to _disappear_. 

Reluctantly I nodded, but only because I was tired of keeping one eye closed. 

"Have… did you guys happen to grab my knapsack? It had my spare glasses in it." I muttered, glancing around.

"Here ya go, dude!" Came an exuberant accent that was unheard of in New York, I looked over to the sea green turtle wearing orange that hefted my dark brown pack over to me.

I tentatively took it from his grasp, making sure my fingers didn't touch his. After all, I still wasn't too sure about these…turtles. Reaching inside, I withdrew the dark green case housing my glasses, after removing the one contact and plopping it inside placed the glasses on my face, amazing in the ability to actually see again.

Of course, this also was the same time I noticed the large rat that had been standing in my blind spot. I screamed again, and jumped to the side, and my chest protested with a sharp pinching pain. Yes, it was a girly scream, but men can't be macho all the time. 

The dark one wearing red lowered his hands from his ears when I finished, and he looked pointedly at the one in orange.

"Jeez, Mikey, he's louder than you are."

"Nu uh…wait…" 

Finally the one named Donatello made his way over to stand beside me. He motioned to a back door. 

"Come on, let's get you patched up."

"Why? So you can eat me in perfect health…?" Okay, cheesy, I'll admit that, but right now, I was sticking with the human meat sticks theory. It seemed sanest.

Donatello stopped and stared at me in confusion, the others behind watched me, equally confused. What? H'm… maybe it's the game of 'Let's confuse the scared lil human boy so he gets all trustful before we feast upon his flesh in the dark of the night'.

"We don't eat people…" The one in blue informed me.

"Oh yea? What do you eat then?" I countered.

"Pizza, sushi…loads of stuff, but not people." Came his quick retort.

I blinked, processing. I wouldn't be swayed to their lies! But my head was really starting to throb so I nodded, and followed Donatello into what looked like a homey hospital room. There was an actual gurney, a medicine cabinet mirror on the wall, needles, clamps and gauze among other things I wasn't too knowledgeable about. 

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and I couldn't help but do the whole cliché.

"Is that me? Ew…I look like dead walking." My face while normally a nice soft tone was so pale I looked like some goth wannabe with the dark circles under my eyes. Of course, that could have also been because of the black eye… my light brown hair, cut short and layered was dirty, and yes, it was indeed flattened against the side of my head with blood.

Donatello chuckled, "You're not as badly hurt as you look thankfully. We arrived before the gang could do any real damage."

"Uh… thanks about that." I sat down on the white sheeted gurney before him, and let him clean up and prod my head.

"Ow…ow…ow…_ow!_" I glared at him, "You're as bad as my regular doctor…"

"H'm, well, the good news is you won't need stitches. It's just superficial, nothing big. I'll just need to clean it up, and you should be alright. I'll wrap it though, for good measure."

I couldn't help but flinch each time his fingers touched me. Finally he stopped and just stared at me.

"Alright, I can't keep going if you're going to keep doing that. I'm not going to hurt you, at least not intentionally." He sat back on the stool, wet cloth in hand stained red at the edge, I could see bits of my hair in it and I winced. It took me _ages_ to make my hair this perfect length. 

"How do I know that?"

"Well," He tilted his head, and pondered it. He looked very human while doing that, it unnerved me.

"If we meant to do you harm, would we have stepped in to help you?"

"Well, how do I know that you don't work with them?" I countered.

"With common street thugs? We may look different, but we have virtue, honor…and we would never endanger innocent human lives." 

He sounded so sincere, and really hurt that I suggested that he could have been in cahoots with those that attacked me. Maybe...it's the truth?

"Give me time…" Was all I could manage; I needed time to be able to trust them, besides, with any luck I wouldn't be here for too long.

He nodded, and moved in to begin cleaning me up again, I did flinch. But I can be proud to say it happened only once. Hah! Getting better already! By the time he had finished with my head, I felt like I was staring in a contest for a mummy look alike.

"It's all over my head? Isn't that a bit extreme?" I whined.

"It is not. It's a few wraps around your forehead and the back of your head."

"You're enjoying this." I announced, glaring.

"No, I'm just helping you." I rose an eyebrow into the gauze. 

"Alright, maybe I over did it a tiny bit." He admitted, chuckling.

I concurred with a snort, and allowed him to unwrap some of it. He moved back and asked if it was better.

"Much."

"Alright, now I need to know if it hurts anywhere else."

I paused. "U'hm… it kinda hurts when I breath deeply… is that a bad thing?"

Donatello rubbed his chin, "H'mm, you might have a few bruised ribs. Better have a look." He stared at me.

I stared at him blankly. "Well, look" I lifted my shirt slightly.

"It would be easier if you'd just take your shirt off."

I baulked. "No way! I knew you guys were weird!"

He blinked in shock at me, and made calming gestures with his hands. "Whoa, whoa…it's okay, I just meant that it'd be easier if I needed to wrap you, or check you over. If you're not comfortable with that, it's okay."

I nodded. "Well, I say I'll be fine, I don't need any more mummy wrap, okay?"

He nodded, and let me stand up. I looked around the room curiously.

"Hey, do you guys have a bathroom?" 

"Uh yea, out this door, go left, it's two doors down."

I gave him the smallest of thanks before bolting out the door; locating the washroom, I rushed inside. Locking it and sinking against the door. Ribs and breathing be damned! Who needed to breathe anyways? There was no way I'd let him see me, not like that, not them.

I couldn't let them know about me, or why that gang was attacking me. They'd think me a freak…I felt tears well up and I wiped them away furiously. I refuse to let anyone else know me, if it meant living alone. Then so be it.

Resting my head against the stand of the sink, I reclined into the corner between it and the door, the cool porcelain a welcome relief against my burning face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hide Myself

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, or Splinter or anyone else created by Mirage.

* * *

Jerking up, my head hit against the door. I looked around dazed, and realized I must have fallen asleep against the door. I could hear some one pounding on it behind me.

"Hey, kid, you okay in there? Donny said yer not suppose to fall asleep…somethin' 'bout a concussion."

Grumbling, I tried to stand up on sleep filled legs.

"Ahhhh!"

"Kid? Kid?" The pounding increased, and I felt the door shudder under the weight of the smashes, until it finally broke open on me sprawled on the floor.

"Uh…I can't stand up, my legs are asleep…AH! Pins and needles! Pins and needles!" I pounded my fists against my legs.

The one above me, who had broken the door in, stared down at me before rolling his eyes in annoyance. He grabbed my one arm and slung it over his shoulder, his other arm wrapping around my waist and I sucked in a breath as my ribs screamed out in protest.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…just how long do I have to stay here?" I asked as we moved toward a suddenly very inviting sofa.

"Depends, ya got anyone waitin' fer ya topside?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Wondering if I have anyone that will notice my kidnapping?"

That earned me a rough shove onto the sofa and a disgruntled growl.

"Fine! Next time ya get jumped, remind me ta leave ya up there ta get pummelled ta death!"

"Raphael, please be more kind to our guest. He is understandably confused."

The one named Raphael muttered something and walked off; I could tell it wasn't appreciated by the narrowed eyes of the rat and resigned sigh. Raphael calls _me _kid, but he acts like a self absorbed thirteen year old. Yea, real mature turtle people.

"Please forgive my son, he is more in tune with his blunter emotions."

"Son? I can see the family resemblance." I muttered to myself.

The rat cleared his throat. Whoops, seems I might have offended dear ol' daddy. Memo to me, don't offend the rat king.

"If you feel up to it, I would like to take the time to explain how we came to be. But first, may I ask your name? It would make a more comfortable atmosphere, if we knew each other. I am Splinter; you've met my sons Raphael and Donatello. Their leader is Leonardo and my youngest is Michelangelo." I watched him point to the other two seated on the couch in turn.

They looked at me expectantly, and I felt suddenly like I was in a movie. You know the ones, bad cop, good cop. I could feel the intensity of that spotlight blinding me.

'_What's your name? Who do you work for? Where were you five summers ago on the evening of July 8th 2002?'_

_ 'Ashley Doucette. Cashier. Most likely sleeping. I did a lot of that during high school… much to my boyfriend's annoyance.' _ I couldn't help but chuckle at thoughts of Richard.

"My name? My names Tobias."

Splinter nodded, accepting my lie. It was something I had become very adept at doing in the last few years of my life. He settled himself further into his reclining chair as I sat down more comfortably into the sofa beside the two turtles. I noticed Donatello had emerged from where ever he had been, as well as the other one that had yelled at me. Raphael, I think he was called.

I stayed quiet as I listened to the tale of how the rat before me came to be, from a humble ninja student in Japan, had found himself living here in New York, dishonoured and penniless. How the turtles and he found the mutagen, and this home. How they received their names, and why the crime waves in New York have slowly petered off with the death of an old enemy named Shredder.

I kept all my tiny quips to myself, feeling that it would indeed be much too rude to interrupt him. While it was all very far fetched, I couldn't help but accept the information I was given as the truth. I mean, what else did I have to counter it with?

"Okay," I nodded, looking all wise beyond my years, when all I really wanted was to curl up in a bed and go to sleep and wake up in someplace that wasn't here.

"It takes time to understand; perhaps April may be able to make you feel more at home when she stops by for a visit."

"April? You guys have a girl version around here?"

The one in orange called Michelangelo laughed, and shook his head.

"Dude? April as a turtle is a funny image! Nah, she's human friend of ours that lives topside."

"Yea, n' don't go gettin' any ideas either. She's got herself a husband too." Came Raphael's heated order.

I held up my hands and chuckled. "Whoa, getting ahead of yourself there, I'm not…into ..uh…" I realized where I was going with that and stopped. I had no idea their view on homosexuality.

"You aren't into women, is what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

I looked at Donatello and nodded, eyes lowering. I knew I shouldn't be ashamed of it, but I felt like I should be. Which shamed me even more when I thought about those so open and willing to take the verbal abuse just to be free.

"It's alright, we don't mind… besides, it's not our place to judge."

My head snapped up, "You're not going to go all preachy on me are you? About how I'll burn in hell and that I'm some sort of sin are you?" Images of younger years filled with fights and battles flooded my head. Images of people I was suppose to be able to trust, to go to in times of need. To find support from, only to be locked out, figuratively and literally.

"Hold up, we don't believe in the Christian Dogma, or anything really… we believe in tolerance." Came Leonardo's soothing voice.

I could feel my fear leaving in a large gushing wave; I ignored the concerned look that passed between them as I slumped against the couch. I really, really wanted a nice hot bath, then a bed. Maybe some food, yea, food would be nice.

"Hey, why don't we get you set up in the spare room for tonight, and Mikey can bring you in some warm soup to eat?"

On top of being turtles, it appeared that they were mind readers too. But this mind reading I could deal with, especially if they delivered.

"Alright," I stood up and retrieved my multi purpose knapsack. I had two spare outfits as well as a pair of PJ's and a few toiletries. I was led to the room by Leonardo, who apologised if it was a tad dusty, as it wasn't used very often. But I thanked, mentioning that it was a heckuva lot cleaner than most places I crashed.

"Tobias…I hate to pry, but do you live on the streets?"

I had my back to him, dumping out my sacks contents, I didn't turn around.

"If you hate to do it, then why do it?" But when I turned around I shrugged, my baggy t-shirt feeling itchy on my skin. "Yes. I do. But it's not as bad as it sounds, there's actually a lot of abandoned places to squat in for a night or two here."

He nodded, and thankfully left me to my privacy. I shut the door immediately and peeled my shirt off, noticing a few deep bruises on my stomach and arms. I winced and carefully prodded my chest. There was duck tape pressing tightly against my chest and the cloth beneath it. I reached down to grab my night shirt when I heard the door opening behind me.

"Chef Mikey here with steaming chicken noodle soup!" Came a happy announcement that died as his bright blue eyes landed on the small buds I could never fully flatten on my chest.

"Dude! You're a girl!" He called out, and I clutched the large night shirt to my chest with fear, attempting to cover my femininity from him.

"Shut the door, please shut the door!" I felt tears well up in my eyes as he complied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

I pulled the shirt over my head, and pulled on it a couple times out of nervousness. Michelangelo set the soup down on a near by night stand and just gaped at me.

"Dude…I mean, brah, why're you pretendin' to be a guy?"

I sat down on the bed, curling up against the corner it was situated against, and I realized faintly that I had a habit of finding a corner whenever I wanted to cry. I hugged a pillow against my chest.

"You hate me…don't you. Well, I don't like you either."

"Dudette, why would I hate you?"

I chanced a look over at him, and slowed my breathing. Hyperventilating, never a good thing.

"Cause…'cause I pretend to be a guy."

He shrugged. "So? We didn't care that ya liked dudes." His eyes were so innocent looking, I couldn't help but believe he meant no harm.

"I guess I dress like this because, because well I feel more comfortable as a guy. Have you ever felt like you were born in the wrong gender or whatnot?"

"Whatnot? No way Brah, Why would I give up this shell? I think it makes me look hot. Don't you?" He twisted around to give me a better look and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Gender? Nah, I like bein' a guy. I think bein' a girl turtle might be weird…boobs n' all that."

I nodded, "See, that's how I feel right now, like, these." I waved a hand at my chest. "Are weird, like, I wasn't born the right way."

He nodded. "I think I get ya… but maan, doesn't it hurt to wrap 'em like that?"

I shrugged, "Kinda… it hurt at first, but I'm getting use to it. Kinda like, a corset, only for the breasts. I had to learn to breath right and everything." I shifted a little. "I was actually about to try and un-tape it when you came in."

"Uh, did you want … help or something?"

I shook my head. "No, I should be alright. But could you do me a favour and not tell the others?"

"Promise on one condition." He gave me a solemn look.

"What's that?"

"You gotta eat every last drop of this delicious soup that I made from half scratch half package."

I blinked and moved over to get a better look at the soup. It had noodles in it, some vegetables and big chunks of chicken with smaller cubes floating about.

"How can it be half and half?"

"Instant Chicken noodle soup, I added more chicken and veggies…viola! Better soup!"

I breathed it in, it smelled so good, and it had been a really long time since I'd had something hot to eat.

"Agreed."

"Awesome!" He gave me a large smile, full of exuberance.

After he had left, and my whole body was fully free to relax, I savoured the hot chicken in my mouth and thought maybe this place wouldn't be so bad to stay for a while after all.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Hide Myself

Chapter 3

The first thing I noticed when I woke up, was how warm I was, and how clean I felt. So to speak. I hadn't really had a proper shower or bath for quite a number of days, instead having to make due with my soap and shampoo in single person bathroom sinks with a locked door behind me. I would use a face cloth to wash myself as good as I could, and then wash my hair. It worked, and with deodorant, it stopped me from smelling. And I kept my good boyish charms clean which kept the small change flowin' into my pockets.

There was a faint rapping at the door.

"Tobias? It's Leo, breakfast is ready when you feel up to coming downstairs." His voice was the same as always, soothing and encouraging.

I nodded, then realizing he couldn't very well see that through a closed door, I replied verbally.

"I'll be down in a few…just need to get dressed."

"Alright, take your time." Was all he said before I could hear the soft pad of his retreating footsteps.

Retrieving my depleted roll of duck tape, I pulled on my sports bra and preceded the daunting task of wrapping myself up. Once finished, I donned a heavy hooded sweater. Where ever I was, I knew we were underground, which explained why it was so chilly all the time. Baggy jeans, thick socks and a pair of Doc Martins later, I was ready to go down for breakfast.

It took me a few minutes, but I eventually found the kitchen via the welcoming sound of a family chatting over breakfast. As I entered the kitchen, all eyes turned to me, as the noise dimmed down to an eerie silence. I looked around at their faces and felt a moment's worth of panic that Michelangelo had told them. My feet felt full of lead, hindering my initial desire to flee back up to the warm bedroom and hide beneath the covers.

"Gooooooooooood Morning!"

I looked over to see Michelangelo standing before the oven, an apron covered with apples tied around his waist and chest. The sight made me want to laugh, if I could remember how to.

"Hey, Toby ya gonna stand there n' gawk, or ya gonna sit down n' have some grub?"

I finally found the ability to move and made my way to an empty chair, no sooner had I sat down beside Leonardo and his father, than Michelangelo had placed a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and toast before me. I knew how I must have looked, staring at it. My eyes wide as saucers, my mouth practically drooling at the thought of such delicious food.

"This is for me?" I asked in shock.

From the looks on their faces, I gathered that yea, the boy who screams a lot is also an idiot.

"Thanks." Was all I could manage before digging into my scrambled eggs.

"So how'd ya sleep, dude?"

I looked over to Mike, swallowing the toast before replying. I gathered from the way he was carrying on, that he hadn't told anyone what he had found out.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Alright I guess…" I paused, sipping some juice. "Okay, really nicely." I smiled my thanks at them.

"How's your head feeling this morning, Toby?"

"Better than yesterday doctor Don; still a little tender. When can I stop being a walking mummy head?" I asked, giving the best pleading look that could be accomplished with dark green eyes surrounded by bruises.

"H'm, I'll have take a look after training."

I blinked at the four of them, glass of orange juice hovering just before my mouth.

"Training? What kinda training?"

"Well, Master Splinter informed you yesterday that we are trained in the ways of ninja."

Mutated turtles, I'm getting over that. Butt kicking, weapon wielding ninja turtles?

"And you're sure you don't eat people?" I asked again, half joking, half serious.

That earned me a collective sigh and I looked at them all. "What? Can you blame a guy for bein' a little suspicious? I mean, how do you guys get all this food? You rob stores or something?"

"No, we don't rob stores." Leonardo looked out towards the main area of their… house? Train station place? What exactly _did_ they call this place? I guess home is where the weapons are. At least in their case.

"What is it Leonardo?" I asked, as he finished his drink, standing up to take his dishes to the sink.

"Time for practice, did you want to sit in?" He asked me as I watched the others hurrying to finish their own meals.

"Uh… sure?"

"Watch your footing Michelangelo, Donatello, please attempt an offensive manoeuvre. You are too defensive today. Very good Leonardo; Raphael, please watch yourself, you're creating a blind spot on your right side."

I stared open mouthed. If this was an attempt on their part to 'sate my fears' of their non aggressive behaviour, it was a real shoddy attempt. I mean, they had weapons, some of them _big_ weapons. Like the swords. I could barely suppress a shudder as the thought of one of them slicing through me perforated my brain.

And before them all, was the rat king, who was starting to look more like a rat general training his small army for some warped hostile take over.

"I'm going to go… uh, watch some--thing." I finished lamely, barely looking over at the rat king general.

He nodded, allowing me passage to leave. I made my way to the main area, looking around at all the eclectic pieces of junk thrown here and there. There was a mannequin dummy with a lamp shade on its head, a boom box from yesteryears that looked on its last legs. One of the train cars was slightly ajar, and I couldn't help my nosy self as I peeked inside.

I have no idea what I was looking for; a sign I guess. A photo album showing them with iunno, this April girl and her husband? Something to prove that they weren't some cannibalistic species bent on sticking an apple in my mouth.

Instead, I apparently stumbled upon a make shift trophy room, filled with a shiny spikey helmet, a weird wand thing and a canister stating the name T.G.R.I. which collaborated with Splinter's story.

Okay, so it's a trophy room, loads of people have them. It doesn't mean they're horrid killing machines, right? Yea, just ignore the large turtles going slashy slashy in their training. Then again, why keep up that if their enemy is dead? Common street guys are hardly a cause for such practice…

I felt something land heavily on my shoulder as I went to turn.

"AH! Don't _do_ that!" I screamed, looking up at a surprised Donatello as I clutched my chest. "I'm only twenty two; I don't want a heart attack _just_ yet, thank you very much!" I glared at the sheepish smile he gave me.

"If you don't mean to kill me, you've a strange way of showing it."

"Do you mind if I take a look at how your head is now?"

I nodded, following his lead to the sick bay I had decided to dub it. I sat down on the bed and clutched the edges tightly as his hands worked on my head. Light coming in from the door way was suddenly blocked, leaving the bare bulb hanging from the ceiling the only other illumination within the car. I glanced over to notice it was Michelangelo leaning against the door.

"Hey, don't look so freaked out dude. Donny's not gonna hurt ya."

H'm, so pleading I can't do, but terror I can. Now _that's_ a helpful gaze. It works wonders for my image.

I felt a smile tug at the edge of my lips at the thought, me pretending to be all manly to impress someone. Throw a frog or anything remotely slimy my way and watch me scream and shove said someone towards it with a shrill 'killitkillitkillit' on the tip of my tongue.

Tobias Doucette, I _am_ a macho man.

"There ya go, see, it isn't that hard to smile, now was it dude?"

My response was cut short as Donatello interrupted me as he threw out the last of the gauze.

"You've stopped bleeding. That was my biggest concern, that and the possible concussion. But you seem to be doing alright so that's one thing to scratch off the list."

I hopped off the bed and stretched.

"But, I want to keep you here a while longer, at least until I know that you're fully healed. That gash won't take long to heal, but your ribs might."

"Ribs? What's wrong with his ribs bro?"

I glared at the back of Don's purple tails before turning to look back at Michelangelo.

"Nothing is wrong with my ribs. They're fine, peachy even!" I smiled with false sincerity.

Donatello didn't believe me, and shook his head. "I'm serious, I'm not letting you go up there. Your cut will heal fine with proper care, but it could get infected, or you could end up hurting yourself even more while on your own."

"But I can take care of myself just fine, honest." I whined, when he gave me a stern, rat king look, I switched to the defensive. "See! You _are_ holding me hostage! Well, you can keep the fruit to yourself, because I won't be anyone's roast suckle boytoy!"

Having said my piece I stormed past him and Mike into the main area of their home. I heard the sound of someone following me, so I picked up the pace. Running to where my I had crashed the night before to grab my stuff.

Turning the corner with my knapsack on hand, I pressed a hand to my stomach as I felt my lungs pinch with pain from my sudden burst of speed. Of course, lady luck was smiling on me as I picked up speed, the ladder to freedom in sight.

"Ooof!"

I fell to the floor after ricocheting off of the chest of a very stern looking Donatello.

Did I say smiling? I meant laughing; loud, perverse, I hate you laughter.

"If I have to assign a watcher to you, I will, because it's just not safe for you topside with those injuries." He explained to me, his voice sounding like we'd had this conversation way more times than I recalled having.

"Injustice! I'm a hostage! I refuse to feed your slimy reptilian stomachs!" I cried out from my assertive position at his feet on the floor.

With an aggravated sigh, he reached down to pick me up but I scuttled out of his reach.

"Hah! Can't catch --" I backed up against another pair of legs, and looked up into the upside down face of Leonardo staring down at me with exasperation. "--me?"

With a sigh, he reached down and helped me to my feet. While my ribs were grateful, I really just wanted to get the heck outta here.

"If Donny doesn't think you're healed enough to be on your own, then you need to trust us when we say we aren't going to hurt you in any way, shape or form."

"Do I have a choice." I mumbled under my breath.

Looking over, I caught sight of Michelangelo and Raphael making their way over to me. I squirmed in Leo's grip.

"Alright, alright, I'll go vegetate in my room. Jeez, you guys are worse than my old truant officer."

Finally released, I noticed Mikey falling into step beside me as I made my way back to the car that I was going to be calling home for a while. I looked up at his smiling face as he leaned his head over to whisper to me.

"Don't worry dudette, you'll be up and ready to run free in no time."

Somehow I think that 'no time' would be a long time…

TBC


End file.
